


Solstice

by Catsitta



Series: Fated [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Gift Fic, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing, Modern Era, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: Some say Winter was born when Death stole Spring. Others claim it is merely the result of the Earth’s tilted axis. The world is changing. The gods have changed with it.Fated AU | Frans | Gift Fic
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Fated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayromi/gifts).



> Holiday 2020 Gyftmas present for Shayromi for whom I promised fluff and smooches. This fic can be read on its own and be generally understood without reading Bride of the Underworld. And, because I found it fitting, I posted this fic on the 21st, the Winter Solstice in 2020.

The sky bled grey with the promise of more snow, the air a damp and hazy veil upon the frosted landscape. Trees jutted into the monochrome horizon like spears of ink, some strokes fresh, others faded, their branches bare save for the icicles that draped them like diamonds. All was quiet and still, not even an errant whisper of wind gossiping its way to rattle those opulently adorned branches. And standing like a pale statue amid it all was a small figure in white, her earthy hair hanging loose about her uncovered shoulders, a crown of golden flowers nestled upon those locks. Her face was youthful and her expression composed. One could easily mistake her for an expectant bride awaiting her groom for a private ceremony in nature.

And perhaps there was a grain of truth to that assumption. For she was waiting, but not for a groom. 

From the shadows emerged a figure in black, robes flowing around him, hood raised. He reached into the shadows that composed his clothes and drew forth a cloak of amethyst and gold and draped it over the young woman’s shoulders. 

“you’re late,” he murmured in a low, deep voice. “did your mother require you? she hasn’t attempted to hold you above for centuries.” 

“No. I’m afraid it wasn’t Mother who kept me.”

The dark figure was quiet for a moment. “was it the mortals?” he asked. 

“Many may have forgotten, but even in their ignorance, they influence us.”

“...there will always be seasons, my queen.”

“And as long as there is life, there will always be death.”

“frisk. it’s time to return home.”

The young woman, Frisk, offered a small smile over her shoulder, “I was wondering, perhaps, if we could stay on the Surface for a little longer. At least until the winter solstice is over.”

“why?”

“Because, Sans,” she said with a teasing lilt. “you promised you would take me on a date wherever I wanted when my duties here were over. And I want to go for a walk through the city. They have all these lights and music and some of the shops are open late.”

Sans groaned like husbands do when they realized that there was no winning a certain argument with their spouse. Frisk giggled and turned in his arms before reaching into his hood and pulling him down into a kiss. It was long and slow, a lovers’ embrace, and as they broke away, his hood fell back, revealing his skeletal nature. There was a dusting of blue across his skull so faint that it was almost impossible to see in gloom.

“you’re _killin’_ me here.”

Frisk snuck a peck to his nasal bone and grabbed his hand, “Good.” She flipped her hair and led her shadow-clad husband towards the trees, where the darkness was thickest. “Now, take me downtown, _bonehead_.”

“as you demand, my dear lady wife. as you demand.”

He brought her hand to his teeth, a gentleman’s kiss to the knuckles, before pulling them both into the shadows. They vanished from sight only to re-emerge hundreds of miles away in the wake of a much smaller patch of nature, this one confined by cement and steel, street lamps and strings of lights overtaking the arrival of night. As they left the shadows, there was a shimmer about them, and to the mortal eye, they no longer appeared in their strange, flowing regalia. Instead, Frisk flounced through the park in a padded-white jacket that fell to her knees with a fluffy hood and scarf, her legs encased in black leggings, her feet tucked into fashionable heeled boots. Her flower crown was replaced with a glittering hair pin of an echo flower made of gold and sapphire. Behind her trailed Sans in a black hoodie and jeans, his shoes and the accents of the jacket shimmering gold. Upon removing his hands from his pockets, one would see the watch and rings glittering on bone. A shameless display of materialism and wealth.

“Hurry up lazybones!” Frisk shouted and Sans reluctantly picked up his sluggish pace. She had the grace to wait for him at the entrance of the park, and allowed him to take her arm. From there they walked together like many couples that solstice evening, gazes upon the numerous lights and colorful signs. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“their inventions trespass upon the domain of nature. your mother grieves for the abominations they’ve created. she should have set her wrath upon them long before this world turned into this.”

Frisk leaned her head on his shoulder as they ambled down the street, passing the warmly glowing storefronts advertising last minute sales. “You know exactly why she didn’t,” she murmured, brown eyes bright and glittering. “It is a new age. Times have changed. And so have we.”

“her precious mortals may very well be lady nature’s end.”

“Even gods fade.”

“we won’t.”

“And neither will she,” Frisk replied. “The mortals and their marvels will no doubt bring upon another new era with their inevitable demise. And we will remain. A new age of creation arising from the ashes.”

“heh. spoken like a true queen of the underworld.”

“Are you implying talk of death suits me?”

“oh, death most certainly suits you,” Sans drawled, his tone lascivious. 

Frisk gave his arm a playful smack, “You terrible flirt. Mind yourself, there are children around.”

“speaking of children,” he continued amorously, the implication thick. “making them is certainly more entertaining than strolling around a mortal city.”

A flush erupted over Frisk’s face, “I can’t take you anywhere when you’re like this.”

“you’re the one who wanted to go on a date right after spending so long above...leaving me all alone…”

“Incorrigible.”

Sans snickered and they continued their gentle banter for a little while longer, eventually ending up in a coffee shop, nursing hot drinks as they browsed the books that lined the walls for guests to read. Frisk perused a book of ancient art and culture as Sans fiddled with a smartphone. For all his talk of disdain of the human world, there were certain aspects he quietly indulged in. As she browsed the book, eventually she came upon a page about works depicting a certain, familiar abduction. The book told of how the king of the underworld stole a young nature goddess, and how that abduction turned into the creation of the seasons. 

“humans. tch. why do they always portray me as so...fleshy? monsters at least remember i prefer a skeletal form.”

Frisk snickered, “Oh, but don’t you think you look handsome as a human?” Sans’ blank stare was all the answer she received. “You finished with your boring, black coffee?”

“it’s not boring. it’s the color of my soul,” Sans deadpanned.

“Oh we both know that’s a lie,” Frisk countered with a wink.

His grin returned, “oh, it could have changed since you’ve been gone.”

“Really now?”

“indeed.” Frisk closed the book and slipped it back onto the shelf. As she leaned back, Sans had his arms around her waist, “let’s go home.”

“Very well. For someone known for his patience you can be outright terrible at waiting.”

“i did my waiting, frisk. i waited for you...for so, so long.”

The moon was high and full that solstice evening as the pair trailed off into the night. All that betrayed the presence of the divine was a single golden flower blooming amid the snow.


End file.
